


Doing laundry is loads of fun

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Laundry day, Sort Of, adrien’s a mess, random idea, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 07:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: Who knew laundry detergent could be a matchmaker?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 257





	Doing laundry is loads of fun

**Author's Note:**

> When we were at vacation, one evening we passed a laundromat on the way back to the hotel. I commented that while it’s comfortable and a major blessing to have a washing machine at home, I could see how it would be a nice break to “be stuck” doing the laundry there. My husband then said that maybe it’s a good place to find your soulmate and my mind immediately thought of this little story.

It was raining. 

_Of course it’s raining today._

Marinette rolls her eyes as she hauls the humongous laundry bag through the door to the laundromat. She’d put off washing her clothes for days now and the day she chose to ‘adult up’ and get it done, the weather of course decides to make things as hard as possible. 

She shakes off the remaining raindrops and scans the room for an empty washing machine. Locating one, she dumps the entire bag into the machine, saving a the white pieces for another load. Color catcher sheet - check. Detergent - check. Coin goes in and the machine gets to work. 

Meanwhile, Marinette takes out her book, finds a cozy spot and settles in. Although she hates doing her laundry there was something nice about being forced to do nothing for an hour or two while listening to the humming machines. 

Suddenly, the door blows open in a gust of wind as another patron enters with multiple laundry bags in tow. Glancing up from her book, Marinette gives the man a once-over noticing he’s quite the looker with a tight college shirt, blond messy hair and a slight stubble.

She shifts her focus back to the book and tries her best to ignore the guy. He probably wasn’t a creep but one could never be sure these days. She silently thanked the owner for investing in a quality security camera, having heard too many stories of girls being harassed in places like this. Though this was a Thursday morning and not a Saturday night so it should be fine, right? 

Also, why did Alya’s theories about soulmates meeting in random places suddenly pop into her head? There was no such thing and if there were this gorgeous specimen would certainly not be hers.

**Thump!**

“Ah!” 

A loud noice and panicked shout from the other guy startles Marinette. She looks over and quickly covers her mouth so a snort wouldn’t escape. A bottle of laundry detergent was now oozing onto the floor and the blond was furiously wiping his stained shirt. 

Marinette quickly jumps down from the machine she was perched on and hurries over to save the remainder of the detergent from spilling out. Then she gets one of her towels to help wipe the floor. 

“Thank you.” 

The guy was already on his knees, scrubbing at the mess he made with one of his T-shirts, face flushing for embarrassment.

“I’m such a clutz! 

“It’s no problem. A sticky mess doesn’t detergent me. We’ll get this sorted in no time.” Marinette jokes in an attempt to reassure the frazzled guy. 

His hands stops moving and when she glances up at him, he‘s staring at her with wide eyes, looking like she’d just hung the stars. 

“Please marry me.” He blurts.

Her eyes widen with surprise. 

“W-What?”

Seemingly realizing what he’d said, he flushes tomato and quickly backpaddles. 

“Ah! No! That’s not what I was going to say! Not that it wouldn’t be nice... but not yet! Of course not we just met. I just.. you just.. you’re wonderful. Ah! I meant your cute. AH! I MEAN!”

 _Huh, maybe there is such a thing as soulmates?_ Marientte thinks as she’s watching him flounder like she usually does.

He takes a calming breath.

“Wouldyouliketogogetacupofcoffeewithmesometime?”

It takes her a second to decipher what he’d said and she answers before her mind catches up with her.

“Sure, why not.” 

_Did I really just agree on a date with a random guy I just met at the laundromat?!_

A blinding smile spreads across his face as he offers his hand to help her up, and she can’t make herself regret her answer.

“I’m Adrien by the way.”

“Marinette.”

“Nice to meet you, Marinette.” He grins.

Marinette matches his smile and can’t help but think that maybe today wasn’t such a bad day after all. 

——————————

Years later, Adrien tells their kids the story of how they met.

“...then she punned!“ He put his hand to his forehead like a swooning maiden and sighed dramatically. 

“But maman never puns” Louis pointed out. 

“Yeah!” Emma And Hugo agreed. 

Adrien gathers up his kids close and whispers.

“Do you want to know a secret?” 

Three little heads nods eagerly. 

“Maman loves puns. She just pretends she doesn’t.”

“Adrien, what lies are you telling our kids?” A voice asks from the kitchen.

He grins and puts a finger to his mouth to hush his giggling children. 

“~Nothing, sweetheart.~” He sing-songs. 

Marinette shows up in the door way, one hand on her hip and eyebrows raised in a doubtful look.

Adrien takes in the sight of his lovely wife and once again thanks fate for leading him to that laundromat that rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this brought a smile to your face ❤️


End file.
